Royal Knights (Frontier)
|intentions=To rule the Human World |appearance=Digimon Frontier }} The are major antagonists in Digimon Frontier. They are servants of the villain , exchanging their loyalty for a path to the Human World in order to rule it. Though these two Knights are villains, explains that at one time "the Royal Knights did fight for justice." They have an army of under their command but have no qualms about sacrificing them if necessary. Fiction Digimon Frontier Immediately after 's defeat, Lucemon sends the two Royal Knights forth from the and tasks them with gathering the world's fractal code in order to free him. They begin their work gathering the data of each of the Digital World's ten areas, by destroying the key that locks it in place, before sending it back to the Dark Area. The pair are overwhelmingly strong, easily defeating and in their first clash. Dynasmon's power even flings the DigiDestined to the Blue Moon. Throughout their campaign, they defeat and kill numerous allies of the DigiDestined, such as and . With each resulting clash, however, their margin of victory grows smaller, from what was once overwhelming to more or less evenly matched to requiring Lucemon's aid to win. The Knights are ultimately successful in their goal to free Lucemon, who joins them for a brief period. Lucemon sends the pair to finish off the Warriors, but they are finally defeated on the Yellow Moon. Before they can be purified, however, Lucemon takes advantage of their weakened state by absorbing their data so that he can digivolve to his next stage, . D-Spirit Version 1 Crusadermon is one of the bosses of the final area. Members Crusadermon (En:) , }} Crusadermon is the "Indifferent Warrior", wielding the Pile Bunker on her right arm. In Japanese, Crusadermon is an effeminate male, while in English, Crusadermon is female. Compared to her ally Dynasmon, Crusadermon focuses on blinding attacks using her incredible speed. Though cold and merciless in battle as befitting of her title, she can find beauty in the world, such as the brotherly relationship between Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura. She is also capable of cruel pity, as she reveals to Koichi at the Autumn Leaf Fair that he is but a spirit in the Digital World, a revelation that haunts him for the rest of his journey. During fights, Crusadermon tends to gravitate toward , as they are both the speed-specialists in their respective pairs. She is also skillful enough to hold off two opponents at once, allowing Dynasmon to search for the key to the fractal code of their target. When Lucemon is finally reborn and the Legendary Warriors are forced to retreat to the Yellow Moon, Crusadermon begins to have doubts that Lucemon will keep his end of the bargain. Dynasmon tells her to simply believe in their master, but Crusadermon still hesitates. Her doubts, compounded with the DigiDestined's increased resolve, leads her to fall against MagnaGarurumon on the Yellow Moon. Though defeated, she is ultimately killed by an opportunistic Lucemon, who lands the finishing blow against the Knights for their fractal code. In the D-Spirit Version 1, Crusadermon is one of the bosses of the final area. Attacks *'Spiral Masquerade': Chops up the opponent with the four body-sash blades which extend from her armor. *'Fist of Athena' (Urgent Fear): Instantly comes into point-blank range, then starts shooting the opponent in the chest with sonic booms from the Pile Bunker on her right arm. *'Laser Lattice': Creates an energy net that projects out from the palm. *'Scarlet Tempest': Uses the Pile Bunker to create a whirlwind about the foe. Dynasmon }} Dynasmon is the "Passionate Warrior", specializing in powerful, dragon and wyvern-based attacks. Compared to his ally Crusadermon, Dynasmon tends more toward brute force. He is passionate and unwavering in battle, though he can be goaded into letting loose with his emotions and committing overkill. Dynasmon is quick to anger and get frustrated, though he always has his eye on the prize. During fights, Dynasmon tends to gravitate toward , as they are both the power-specialists in their respective pairs. Due to Crusadermon's skill, Dynasmon is often the one who searches out the fractal code of an area while his partner fends off any attackers. When is finally reborn and the Legendary Warriors are forced to retreat to the Yellow Moon, Dynasmon retains his unwavering faith in his master when begins to second-guess him. He blames her weakening against the DigiDestined on those doubts, but he himself is overpowered by EmperorGreymon on the Yellow Moon. After Crusadermon is defeated by MagnaGarurumon, Dynasmon is furious over his comrade's defeat, but his "Breath of Wyvern" is overcome by EmperorGreymon, and Dynasmon with it. However, Lucemon swoops in to claim the Royal Knights' fractal code, further empowering himself. Attacks *'Dragon Thrower'This attack is named "DNA Disintegrator" in its first appearance in Digimon Frontier, "It Can't Be! Lucemon Reappears" 38. (Dragon's Roar): Fires energy shots from the palms of his hands, with all the attributes of the Ten Legendary Warriors. He can also charge energy in his palms and then physically strike a foe repeatedly. *'Breath of Wyvern': Transforms his body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern. It is so powerful that Dynasmon cannot fully control it. Subordinates Knightmon Knightmon are 's servants and are deployed when the Royal Knights attack the Forest Kingdom. They swarm as a group to take the fractal code for the Gotsumon Village, with putting up a token resistance, but they are thwarted by the . When the Royal Knights intervene and scan the area, some of their Knightmon fall into the resulting void, but the Royal Knights continue forth, taking another group to attack Seraphimon's Castle, wherein tries to use their power to break through the barrier guarding the place. They are unable to pierce the defenses, so the Royal Knights leave them as guards. and Gotsumon then attack as a distraction to allow the rest to enter the castle, striking down most of their foes. The Knightmon, however, regenerate from their broken pieces, acting more like s than actual Digimon, so their forces are near endless. It takes Gotsumon digivolving to , where his Galactic Flare attack annihilates the Knightmon to the point where there is nothing to regenerate from, in order to defeat them. Attacks *'Electric Slash' (Berserk Sword): Swings its greatsword like a , cutting everything in two with a single stroke and launching an energy blast. Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier Category:Antagonists